Rehumanization
by niki94
Summary: In New Moon, Edward leaves and doesn't return. 7 Years later, Bella has moved on and is engaged to Jacob. What happens when Edward and the rest of the cullens return, and what's different about Edward. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward doesn't return in New Moon. 7 Years later, Bella has moved on and is engaged to Jacob. What will happen when Edward returns and what is it that's different about him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

APOV

"Jacob Black! Put me down right NOW" A familiar voice rang out through the store. His booming laugh echoed off the walls

"No can do Bells" His laughter boomed again. They then lowered their voices, but I could still hear them using my vampire hearing

"Jacob Black, if you do not put me down _now_, I will make sure you stand alone at the altar on Saturday _instead_ of with me" she hissed. I hadn't ever remembered her being so threatening, but she sounded like she meant it. I started inching forward, closer to their voices and her scent, which I had missed so much for these past seven years

"You wouldn't really do that to me, would you Bella?"

"I could" Just then I made my presence known and walked around the rack nonchalantly. She must have noticed me because next there was an ear splitting squeal and her thin arms wrapped around my waist.

"ALICE!!! Oh my GOD! I missed you so much!" I giggled; she was so much more enthusiastic than she was at 18.

"Hi Bella, how've you been?" Just then I saw her engagement ring on her fourth finger on her left hand "You're engaged!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Jacob has been absolutely wonderful. We got together about a year and a half after you guys left and have been together ever since, now we're getting married this Saturday" I noticed a little sorrow in her eyes, but it was gone in the next second

"That's great Bella! I'm so happy that you've moved on from my asshole of a brother" I smiled widely at her, but it was forced. Edward had been miserable these past few years because he had left Bella to protect her. No one thought he had done the right thing. Everyone was upset to see Bella go, even Rosalie, who wasn't exactly her biggest fan. I knew Edward's intentions were purely unselfish, but his pain had been driving Jasper and the whole family mad. I knew he wanted the chance to reconcile with her, and would give anything for the chance, even after all these years. I had a feeling his transformation would make all of this slightly harder though. Bella would need to come to terms with his being different, and it would need to be done by this Saturday. I don't mean that we should go and break up the wedding, just allow both of them a bit of closure. At that moment my phone rang

_Lonely, I'm Mister Lonely_

_I have nobody, on my own_

It was Edward's tone and I thought it was ideal considering his moody air these past few years. I picked up the phone quickly and had to remember to talk slowly.

"Hello Edward"

"Alice! Where the hell are you? I can't just run home anymore, you actually need to wait for me you know"

"I'm in Victoria's secret, I just bumped into Bella, but I'm on my way out now, if you want me" I said sighing. I knew that would get him here as fast as he could possibly go

"BELLA! Alice you promised you wouldn't keep tabs on her" he exclaimed. I'm pretty sure Bella had heard that by the look on her face

"I wasn't you moron. She just happened to be in the store at the same time I was"

"Alright" I could imagine him running his fingers through his already messy hair "Hold her, I want to see her"

"Fine, Edward. Bye"

"Bye" Bella raised her eyebrow at me

"He's coming here, isn't he?" I nodded my head cautiously. She smiled widely "Great! I want to see him" she said, enthusiastic about her upcoming meeting with my brother while Jacob muttered lowly

"Filthy Bloodsucker" I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Alice! Where are you?" Edward's voice rang through the store

BPOV

"Alice! Where are you?" Edward's voice rang through the store. He sounded out of breath, as though he had just run here. Wait. If he was a vampire, how would he be out of breath? Alice's voice trilled out to give him our location. I saw his bronze hair bobbing above the rest of the crowd. He turned the corner and I saw the rest of him. A small smile played at his lips, his body was perfect as ever, his hair seemed slightly longer, but I had to be imagining that. He was impeccably dressed as always in a black button up shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans. My breathing quickened a little as he noticed us. As he got closer I saw his Emerald Green eyes and froze.

**So what did you think? Check out my other story and don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, here's chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV

"Edward" I croaked out "Is that really you? No! It can't be" I started rambling towards the end of the sentence. He laughed at my rambling, it was still as beautiful as I remembered, but it was a little less smooth, it didn't sound like his voice at all, but still, upon hearing it, I refroze. He turned to Jake

"Hello Jacob, it's good to see you again. I must ask does she do this a lot." Edward asked, I unfroze once more, and watched Jacob's eyes bug out of his head a little.

"You…aren't…a….a….vampire" when he stuttered this out, I stood shocked

"You're…human?" I had to ask him, there was no possible way for him to have done this, if there was, Rosalie would have figured it out a long time ago, probably even before I moved to Forks. Edward nodded his head gleefully. My eyes bugged out of my head a little more. "How is that possible?" I demanded. Alice cleared her throat, I had momentarily forgot she was here, I had been so lost in everything Edward **(Sounds like me 24/7)**

"Perhaps it's not a good idea to discuss this here, maybe at your place, or mine" he tacked on hopefully. I turned to Jacob to give Edward an answer based on his reaction, however, unhelpfully, his face was blank and emotionless, of course it was and I couldn't read his face, we've been together 5 years and I still couldn't read his face, how pathetic. I rolled my eyes internally.

"You should come to our apartment, we just renovated and we haven't had anyone over yet, of course if the others are also in Seattle, you should ask them to come over" I said brightly, ignoring the scowl that had appeared on Jacob's face the moment I had suggested they all come over.

"That would be great Bella love." When I heard the 'L' word my face hardened

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said through gritted teeth "You. Have. Absolutely. No. Right" I sneered at him. His eyes flicked up to meet mine from under his lashes for a moment and he nodded once, acting like a disobedient child who had just been punished. When he looked at me from under his lashes, I remembered exactly why I had fallen in love with him inn the first place, and I was in great danger of falling again.

***At Bella and Jacob's apartment***

"Come on in" I said unlocking the apartment door and inviting the 2 Cullen's in. I loved the apartment although suddenly I felt slightly insecure about having Edward and Alice there, it made me realize hoe dingy the apartment is and how cheap it looked compared to the Cullen fortune. They both quickly surveyed the living room and a joint kitchen and their eyes quickly narrowed in on the single bedroom door. "It's not much" I said nervously "but its home" I walked across the room and wrapped my arm around Jacob's waist. After a couple of minutes of I broke the silence "So, what do you think?"

"It's simple, but its gorgeous Bella, you really have a knack for interior designing, even with such a small space. I'm positive Esme will adore it" Alice chirped

"Thanks Al, are the others coming here then?" I asked curiously and Edward nodded in response

"Yes. They were at home, when I told them that we had run into you and that we were coming over here. Emmett missed you a lot and was desperate to meet you, as was everyone else"

"Everyone?" I asked doubtfully. Last time I had seen Rosalie she had acted less than civilly towards me, perhaps she was warming up to me?

"Yeah everyone, even Rose, I gave them the address, in fact they should be here soon." As he said that, the doorbell rang and Jacob visibly cringed. He whispered in my ear that he was going to step out until they left. I nodded and gave him way to leave and at the same time open the door for the rest of the Cullen's. He nodded at Carlisle and left quickly, holding his breath. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and drank all of them, in all of their perfection in.

"Hi Everyone, It's good to see you all"

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed and ran to me and pulled me into a tackle hug. "I missed my baby sister so much, maybe Edward won't be having mood swings twenty-four seven anymore. I laughed, and showed him my engagement ring

"Sorry to disappoint Em, but I'm engaged" The eyes of all the Cullen's widened, and for the first time I noticed that unlike Edward, they were all still vampires. I couldn't believe that I hadn't even noticed Alice was still a vampire when I took into account that Edward's eyes were green.

"You…you…you're engaged" asked Edward disbelievingly. He looked as though his heart was breaking. I looked around the room helplessly and all their expressions were the same, heartbroken, even Alice's who had seemed so happy for me earlier, now showed sorrow for her brother's pain

"Alice?" I asked I could feel tears welling in my eyes. They were my second family yet they didn't seem very happy for my engagement at all "Earlier, when I told you, weren't you happy for me at all? Aren't any of you happy for me?" I asked, my voice breaking several times.

"Bella Honey" Esme cooed, gathering me up in her arms like a mother "Of course we're happy for you, just slightly shocked is all" she was saying this to comfort me, but it hurt even more when I saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"You guys aren't happy for me at all! I think of you all as family, I thought you would be happy for me! Especially you Edward, you left so I could move on with my life, so why the HELL aren't you _happy_ for me! Why aren't you happy that I've moved on like you intended me to, why do you have to make me miserable 'cause you couldn't move on? WHY EDWARD?" by this point I was screaming and crying but I didn't care. I sunk down to my knees and sobbed.

"Maybe we should let them talk alone" Carlisle interrupted my rant, using an authoritative voice. Edward came and tried to pick me up and take me to the bedroom so we could talk in private, not that his family couldn't hear every single word we were saying, I cringed away from him automatically. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

"Bella, we really need to talk, obviously our abrupt departure left many things unsaid." I glared at all of them

"Fine Edward. You can go first" I led him by his hand into mine and Jacob's bedroom and sat him on the bed "Talk". He took a deep breath and began

"First of all Bella, I would like to apologise for leaving you alone inn the forest like that. I am also going to apologise for the hell I put you through" I opened my mouth to protest but he put one finger up, asking me to wait "I know you must have suffered a similar pain as I did, because when I was leaving you behind, I didn't really leave, I was watching over you until Sam Uley found you, I wanted to make sure you were safe, only after I was positive of your safely did I leave and go to Alaska where the rest of my family already was. God Bella, I was absolutely pathetic these past few years, then, when the Volturi came, they were going to punish me, they knew that there was only one pain worse than being transformed into a vampire, being transformed back into a human."

"Why were they going to punish you Edward" he laughed darkly

"Because, I let you know what we were" he shook his head sadly, "Though that is the one thing I never regretted in my life, telling you, and falling in love with you. I still am you know. In love with you that is" he sighed and turned to look in my eyes, and I saw tears in his

"Edward" I sighed and came closer to him. I cupped his face in my hand. "I think I'm still in love with you" his eyes sparkled and he leaned in towards me, automatically I leaned in as well. It was like a magnetic force, pulling us together, we were supposed to be together. Our lips brushed against one another's and the bedroom door burst open.

**Oooohhhhh. Who do you think it is? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks to the select few of you who reviewed, I think you are in for a bit of a shock at the end of this chapter. Happy reading. Niki94**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Our lips brushed against one another's and the bedroom door burst open. My eyes shot to the door to see a silhouetted figure standing there. The figure was quite small, Alice. Her eyes were alight with fury as she stormed up to Edward and I and picked him up by the collar and slapped him, hard.

"How dare you" she snarled I had never seen her more threatening, more dangerous "how dare you" she repeated "You know very well she is engaged, to be married in under a week, and yet…" she trailed off, shaking her head in disgust. "We're leaving" she glowered at the both of us before turning on her heel and stomping out of the room. Edward followed silently, his head drooping, like a disobedient puppy. Then the screaming began. "You have some nerve Edward" Alice screeched "You broke her heart once, and you'll break it again, for goodness sake, she's freaking getting married this Saturday and you go around kissing her. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Imagine if it was Jacob whom had walked in that room instead of me, what makes you think you'd even be alive now, he would have killed you, and I wouldn't have stopped him", her screaming stopped for a second and I heard Jasper trying to calm her down a little. "Don't you dare try and calm me down Jasper Whitlock Hale, he deserves all the shit he's getting" and her one sided screaming match with Edward continued. I covered my mouth with my hand and cried. I cried for all the things I had lost, I cried over him leaving me, all those years ago, I cried over how, even though he had hurt me immeasurably, I still loved him, I cried because it wasn't him I was getting to married to over the weekend. I just cried over the fact that it wasn't him I my sobs eventually quietened into sniffles. However, even after my crying jig, I could hear Alice screaming at Edward, they were still in the apartment. I went out to calm Alice down, at least get her to stop screaming at him. I wiped my tears with my hand and opened the door quietly.

"Stop it Alice, I think you've said quite enough" I said quietly, knowing she would hear me; however whether or not she would listen was a different matter. She glanced at me and quietened down immediately. She apologised quickly, saying that she would take Edward home and continue there. I couldn't control the laugh that bubbled to my lips when she said that she would put her screaming on hold. "I don't think that's necessary, I have a feeling he's already learned his lesson, besides, it wasn't entirely his fault, it was me as well. It takes two to tango remember" I said shrugging.

"Bella, it wasn't that he was about to kiss you, it was that…he was prepared to break up your wedding so he could have you. It was because he's a sick, selfish, idiot who thinks he can just start your relationship back up where you left off seven years ago."

"Maybe" I paused, looking around the room desperately, for something to help me, "maybe" I said again, slowly "we should let him explain, what he was thinking Alice, you aren't a mind reader remember" she sniffed at my last remark but nodded, glaring at Edward while doing so. She jabbed him in the ribs and told him to hurry up and explain, since I was being a saint, and allowing him to 'explain'. I rolled my eyes at the saint comment but motioned at him to continue. He took a deep breath and began

"I don't want to explain" everyone in the room looked at him in surprise

"Edward…?"Esme began

"No Esme, everything I needed to say, I have said to Bella in the room. I won't deny that I'm in love with you Bella, the feelings never went away, and I will also confess that I wanted that kiss to happen. Bella" he said turning on me "don't think I'm not going to fight for you, because I am, I'm going to keep fighting because time isn't up until someone says 'I do'" He looked at me with an intensity that made my knees shake and made me want to throw away my engagement ring, run into his arms and kiss him with everything that I had. I didn't. Why? I have no idea why, it might be because I didn't want to hurt Jacob, but maybe, because I didn't want Edward to break my heart again, and also because, even though I knew that Edward wasn't the gloating type, he would make some comment or remark to Jacob to rub it in his face, that he won, again. Although, if I thought about it again, what was the prize to be won? What was the game that they were both playing at? I could never figure out what was going on in their minds, and I had given up. I sighed audibly.

"Fine" I snapped at him, and a smirk appeared on his beautiful lips and my heart fluttered. _Stop it Bella_. I scolded my self, _you're engaged remember. _I groaned out loud at my reaction to him. "Look you guys, maybe you should leave, so Jake can come back home. Alice" I said turning on her "Give me your number, in fact, all of you, give me your number and take mine, I'll call you later" They nodded and Edward grabbed my phone off the stand/high table thing next to him and started keying in his number as I recited my number to Alice, which the remainder of them were probably memorizing as I spoke. Edward handed my phone back silently and made his way to the front door, waiting for the others. They all joined him eventually, after having put their numbers into my phone. I bid them goodnight, though for absolutely no reason, seeing as most of them didn't sleep. About 15 minutes after their departure Jacob opened the door using his keys, and started spraying air freshener in the living room. Once he was satisfied that he could not smell any trace of vampire in the apartment he left the air freshener under the kitchen sink and winked at me

"Just in case" he swooped over to where I was standing and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, I'm quite tired" he yawned and went into our bed room, only to come out a moment later and go straight back to the air freshener and sprayed the entire bedroom, he replaced the can again and went back in the room without a word. I sighed and followed him into the room. I went into the joint bathroom and changed into a pair of pyjamas. I kissed Jake goodnight, rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jacob's POV

After leaving Bella and the Cullen's in our apartment I walked to the street corner where I knew she would be waiting for me. She hadn't reached before me, which was a first; usually Bella would not let me leave in time to get here before her. I heard light footsteps behind me and IJ whirled around to see who was approaching. She breathed my name

"Jacob" her voice was fuelled with passion and lust. She was dressed in a in a white miniskirt and a white halter top. White; the colour of purity, this girl was anything but. She stepped up to me carefully and pressed her lips against mine. I gradually deepened the kiss and my hands snaked under her shirt.

"Let's go back to your place" I moaned into her skin. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her building across the road and dragged me up the stairs behind her. She hastily threw open the apartment door pulled me inside and shut it loudly behind me. Her hands flew down the buttons of my shirt and took it off me. I breathily moaned her name

"Leah"

**Cliffie! This is my first one ever so don't complain. I loved writing about Alice shouting at Edward. Tell me your thoughts. REVIEW! Niki94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Party People! That sounded way cooler in my head…sorry for the long wait. I was just being lazy, but since I have summer holidays now I'll be able to update more often which is good news for all of you. Happy Reading**

**Niki94**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV

Jacob had been quite jumpy ever since he got back after the Cullen's left. When I asked him what was wrong he just shrugged it off as nothing. I thought nothing of it until the next day

APOV

I gasped, this was impossible; he wouldn't do that to her, would he? He looked so in love with Bella, but he was just a cheating bastard. I had to warn her, she had the right to know what she was getting her self in to. I started planning how I would break it to her.

BPOV

I heard a knock on the door soon after Jacob left for work the following morning. "Coming" I called to whoever was at the door. The door flew open and there stood Alice, her eyes looked tortured as though she was debating over some matter in her mind. She looked decided when she eventually looked up

"Hi Bella, I hope you don't mind but I want to take you out today, just to catch up" she smiled angelically at me. I waved her in with my hand

"I'll just go get changed then we can leave" she nodded politely and sat down on the couch. I quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a band tee. I slipped on a pair of converse and walked outside to where Alice was waiting for me. I grabbed my purse and house keys

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She looked at me peculiarly for a moment but nodded her head. We walked out of the building and started walking down the road. After a few moments I asked her where we were going.

"You'll see" she said mischievously as she clearly remembered my hatred for surprises. At least she was out of the foul mood she had been in since she had gotten to my place. We eventually strolled up to the mall

"The mall?" I asked her "Weren't we here yesterday?" she nodded

"I wanted to show you something" she shrugged. Just then I saw a familiar largely built body. His russet coloured skin made him stand out and his 7 foot height did nothing to hide him either. I thought Jacob was at work, clearly not. Right then he ducked down and when I got closer I saw that he was kissing someone. Tears started welled in my eyes as I watched him kiss this girl. When he pulled back I saw her face. It was Leah, from La Push.

"Jacob?" he whirled around and saw me standing there, tears running down my face. I just shook my head, showing him that I didn't need any explanation. I took the engagement ring off my finger, walked up to him and pressed it into his palm. "Goodbye" I croaked. I turned around, and without looking back I walked straight out of the mall. Outside I leaned against a wall and sank down to the ground sobbing. Alice walked out a few minutes later and wrapped an ice cold arm around me, trying to comfort me "You knew" I said, my voice thick with emotion. She did nothing to deny it. "HOW COULD YOU?" she took a deep breath, unnecessary as it was.

"You deserved to know the truth; I realized last night, after he left, he's been cheating on you for a while. I didn't want you to marry someone who was doing that to you." Her face showed sincerity. I scrubbed my face with my hands and looked at her, no longer as distraught as I should have been to find out my fiancé, who I was supposed to marry this weekend was cheating on me.

"What should I do Alice? Where will I go?" I asked a few moments later. She looked at me like a was crazy.

"You're staying with us of course Bella. I already ruined your engagement; you don't think I would leave you homeless did you?" I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "C'mon, you need to pack" she dragged me to my feet with minimal effort, of course, she was a vampire, she had the strength to pull me up. We got to my apartment and started throwing all my clothes into a suitcase that had been stored on top of one of the wardrobes. I packed all my CDs and books checking every inch of the house for something I might have left behind. With all my stuff in 2 suitcases I left the key to the apartment on the kitchen counter with a note.

_Jacob,_

_I don't know how I can thank you for doing this to me. I know it may seem out of the ordinary for me not to be going on about what a bastard you are for cheating etc. etc. but I think this is the best thing that has happened in our entire relationship._

_You deserve far better than someone who is completely hung up over someone else and I am sure you and Leah will be very happy together. Take care of yourself Jake. I know a small part of me will always love you._

_Best Wishes_

_Bella_

"Alice, I'm done, let's go" she walked out of the bedroom dragging two suitcases behind her. She asked if I left a note or something for him. I grinned and answered her. She nodded and we walked out of the apartment. "Oh wait, I forgot to put the key back" I ran inside and left the house key on top of the note I had left folded with Jacob's name on top and ran back to where Alice was waiting. Together we walked down the stairs and climbed into her yellow Porsche. I was surprised she had one, but then I wondered why I was surprised and internally laughed at myself. She sped off, too fast down the highway out of town. "Where do you guys live Alice? I thought you lived in Seattle" She looked at me while answering

"We actually live just out of Portland" I nodded, so I knew the drive would take about 3 hours, but with the speed Alice was driving at it would probably be less. We turned on her iPod that was connected to the car stereo and rocked out. I was right about the travel time being less than the 3 hours it should be, in fact, it took about 1 and a half hours. Their house was, as Alice said, just outside the city. Like their house in Forks there was a long winding driveway in the middle of the nowhere leading up to a mansion. The house was a creamy vanilla colour and was 4 stories high. Each floor had floor length windows and curtains in accompaniment. The main door was carved out of wood in a Victorian design. There were glass panels on both doors and there were white pillars on each side of the porch with steps leading up to it. I didn't see any movement from inside the house and I assumed no one was home, though it was probably the wrong assumption to make, since as soon as we walked up the steps we heard Emmett yelling my name. The door flew open and swung off its hinges.

"Emmett Cullen, you will fix that door NOW!" Esme yelled from somewhere within the house

"Yeah whatever" he said under his breath, but of course with her vampire hearing Esme heard and made sure he knew it. I couldn't help laughing at their playful banter "Hey Bells" he pulled me in to a hug "How's my favourite human today?" I groaned at his question

"Absolutely fantastic" I replied sarcastically "I found out that my fiancée has been cheating on me and that I'm now going to be living with my ex-boyfriend, I couldn't be better" he chuckled at my sarcasm "Speaking of, where is Edward?" Emmett released me from the hug I was still encircled in

"Something about going hunting" He pulled me in to the house while Alice brought my bags in. It was quite comical watching a small girl like Alice lugging my heavy suitcases into the house, even though I knew she was a vampire and to her it would have been like me carrying a back pack. I looked around the living room. In the corner, near the door was Edward's grand piano; in the middle were a few cream coloured couches that matched the rest of the interior. There was a door that led to the kitchen which had been built strictly for appearances, well actually

"Emmett, if Edward's human, how has he gone hunting" he chuckled

"Good point, I had forgotten that, I've been using hunting as an excuse for years if I don't know where someone is" I had to laugh at that. Just then on the stairs I heard someone come down, which was strange, because with the grace of a vampire, you wouldn't be able to hear any of the Cullen's on the stairs or walking, so it had to be

"Hello Bella" He said in his silky, irresistible voice. Edward.

**I love the note Bella left for Jacob, don't you? Tell me what you guys think. Also thanks to my beta RozzLuvzEmmett for proof reading for me. Check out her stories, they are amazing. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a superlong time since I posted a chapter but I do have reasons, first I went on Holiday to Malaysia and Singapore (both amazing places), then when I got back my computer crashed and I had to send it to get repaired, when I got it back they said there was nothing on it, and I almost cried ********, so I've spent a week restoring my settings (there are A LOT of them) and then a week getting back my homework and actually trying to do it. Then I remembered that I hadn't posted a chapter here for a month so I wrote this chapter last night in about 2 hours and my wonderful beta Rozz sent it back to me last night. Anyway, happy reading**

**Niki94**

"Hello Bella" He said in his silky, irresistible voice.

I whirled around so in shock to face him. "Give a girl some warning would you" I cried as I tried to slow my galloping heart. A smirk graced his features and he shook his head.

"You're never going to change, are you?" to Emmett he said "and I'm _hunting_" he asked with disbelief "I've been human for years now, and I've gone _hunting_" he repeated 'hunting' with the same amount of disbelief as the first time he said it, he shook his head with disgust. When he said that he had been human for years it sparked an interest within me.

"Speaking of you being human for years, Edward, how did that happen exactly?"I asked, my obvious curiosity colouring my tone. He shook his head, as if to say 'not now'.

"Another story for another day" piped Alice, "He doesn't want to give you all the gruesome details now and scare you away" she smirked at the annoyance in his expression and I giggled at them.

"I'll tell you later, not when all of them are around, they'll probably edit what happened" he said to me gruffly.

"Yea, we'll just save her from knowing all the misery you went through" Emmett added, smirking at his brother.

"How's Rosalie taking all this? Didn't she hate this entire life?" Emmett looked pained at the mention of his wife, but as I looked around at the other two he wasn't the only one wearing that expression "what happened to her? I didn't see her the other day when everyone came to my apartment" I said gently, taking into account their pain. No one answered me, a few moments of silence later Jasper came down, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Emmett can you stop moping about it" He shook his head and was about to go back up when he saw me "Oh, hey Bella" he turned and left as I stared after him.

"Alright, can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"I asked desperately. I looked at Emmett hoping he would speak, but it was Edward who spoke first.

"After I was transformed, I stayed away from home for a few years, just getting used to not being a Vampire and doing everything normally, which I wouldn't have been able to do around everyone else. I had been keeping in touch with the family but I never mentioned that I was human again, until I came home. When I finally did tell everyone, Rosalie, she got very angry and stormed out of the house; we haven't heard from her since. We think she's trying to find a way to transform herself as well. Only she never heard the full story and she doesn't know what it will take" he finished saying all this and took a deep breath.

"Why was Jasper so mad that Emmett's moping about his wife's up and leaving?" Edward took another deep breath at my question

"Because we know that Rosalie is fine, well, as fine as she can be if she isn't getting what she's after. We've had Alice keep an eye on her and from what we know Rosalie went to the Volturi, and they refused to make her human"

"Why did they refuse her exactly?"

"She didn't hear the full story. I was being punished for telling a human that vampires existed, and they were just testing a theory they had of how vampires could be changed back. They knew there was a possibility that I would die, that's why it was my punishment"

"You never answered my question" He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked at me.

"You never answer any of mine" he retorted, I narrowed my eyes and he held up his hands defensively. "They didn't give it to her because she had no reason to be human other than she didn't want to be a vampire" my jaw fell open.

"That's it!" I exclaimed shocked "That's why they didn't change her!"

"I don't think you understand Bella, it's a very complicated process, they aren't going to change you back just to have you regret it later, that's why they refuse to change you unless you have a brilliant reason"

"So it's practically impossible to convince them" he nodded confirming my suspicions. I shook my head, muttering 'unbelievable' under my breath.

"You know it Bella" Emmett said to me, and grinned when I looked at him puzzled, "Vampire hearing, remember" I shook my head.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that again, having you guys hear every word that comes out of my mouth"

"Yes, but its such a relief not to have to sing in my head every time I don't want Edward to know something, now I just shouldn't tell him" Alice chirped from where she was sitting.

"So, you said Rosalie never knew the full story. What was the full story?" I asked Edward without hesitation.

"You have a lot of questions for me, don't you" Now it was my turn to smirk at him "Tonight, when everyone is here" he grinned back.

"But they already know the story" I knew I was whining, but I didn't care, I was desperate to know.

"Later" He promised, then tacked on cheekily "Scout's honour"

"You were never a scout" I pointed out "I doubt they _had_ Scout's in your day"

"Hey" he protested "I'm not that old" I raised an eyebrow at him "I'm just 108 years old" he tacked on sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Alright" I said with a big yawn "Where am I staying, because this human needs to sleep" Alice and Emmett laughed at me while Edward nodded with understanding

"Which bedroom did you set up for her, Alice?" Edward asked her "I'll take her up"

"The one just down the hall from yours" he gave her a thumbs up and asked her to bring my bags up "Since you are stronger than me now" was his reasoning, and I had to laugh. "C''mon" he took my hand and led me up the stairs to the top floor.

"Why is it on the top floor?"I asked him, grumbling and panting for breath whilst reminding myself to go to the gym tomorrow, I had gotten really out of shape. He chuckled at how unfit I was.

"So they don't disturb me while I'm trying to sleep, and here we go" he dragged me to a halt in front of one of the room doors (there were three on this floor in total), gently he turned the doorknob and walked into the room "Voila" he exclaimed. I gave the room a once over.

"It looks great" I cried, enthusiastically.

"Esme would love to hear that, too bad she's gone out somewhere right now" he responded. He stuffed his balled up hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked at me "So, Alice will bring your stuff up in a minute and I'll leave you to settle down" He smiled at me, "My room is the first one on the right once you've finished climbing the stairs, come ask if you need anything" He paused "actually, even if you said it under your breath they'd hear you" He grinned "Get some rest, I'm sure today's sucked for you" I nodded slowly in agreement and thanked him as he walked out.

I looked around the room once more and collapsed on the bed, today had been a long day and just as I was about to fall into a deep sleep I heard Alice bring my things up and close the door behind her.

**Review!**


	6. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ

Hey Guys! This is quite important!

I realized since my school started that I will no longer have the time to write my stories, neither do I have the patience. Therefore, I have decided to give my stories up for adoption. If you are interested in adopting either of my stories please let me know via pm and I will put an announcement on here about who has adopted the story with a link to it. I would like credit for the chapters I have written but after that point you are free to go wherever you want to with the story line.

Niki94


End file.
